A story I made when I was 13 (Strictly 18)
by teenstory1
Summary: It's a boring 6 chapter book that I found in my laptop. I guess i'll continue it at one point? it has incest, cutting and other disturbing scenes, and mind you the grammar and spelling will be bad at times and some things will be confusing. Welcome to the start of my mind. lol


{Emilia}

CHAPTER 1.

June, 23, Monday,1972. That is the day I was born. A healthy twelve pound baby girl, a little chubby, but that's how it was. My mother had a heart attack during my birth so, you guessed it, she died. It was not the worst thing, I never met her. The worst thing was my father; Alexander Nike. He beats me blue because, well I am not sure about it. It hurts to know he never loved me the father daughter way. I have a brother named Damien. He was about the only person who cared about me a lot. The year 1986 and I'm turning fourteen today. "Get out of bed, Emilia, it's a happy birthday to you!" Damien yelled from downstairs. "Ya, okay."  
I yelled, sounding exhausted. I slowly got up and walked to the closet to throw on some clothes. I walked down the stairs holding the railing so I wouldn't fall over. "What time is it Damien?" "6:29, we have to get going to the train station. We are going to see a movie.. In the city!" I lightened up right when he told me he was taking me to the city. Then I stopped smiling from a passing thought. "B-But does dad know?" crossed my lips. Damien walked over and put his hands on my shoulders, trying to comfort me. "I won't tell if you don't." He smiled and walked over to the food he was cooking. "mm that smells good". He was cooking eggs, my favorite breakfast. Around 7:40 we we're ready to leave and lock up. "We have to be there by 11:30 cause the movies at 12." Damien said.

"Well hurry up slow poke!" I yelled and giggled.

CHAPTER 2.

As we walked, my brother slipped his hand into mine as we walked. This time it felt strange to me, so I pulled away. He looked at me concerned. "Emilia, what is the matter?" I tried to smile and said "My hands feel sweaty, haha-" "Oh, alright." And we kept on walking. We got to the train station and stepped on to the train. I pulled my brother down to whisper in his ear "Did you pay for the ticket?" He nodded no. "Just keep quiet and look out the window." I cringed. He pulled me closer to him on the seat and slided to my side a little so I could look out. "Fuck all of you, you fuckin' little pricks!" Yelled a drunk man yelled on the sky train. A larger black woman got up and yelled "There are children on this train! Stay quiet!" As she gestured her two children to stay sitting as she yelled at the drunk man. "Go fuck yourself nigga-" he slurred as he talked. I stayed quiet and watched from a distance. A man got up and pushed the drunk man, "Hey, you better get off this fucking train before I call the cops!"  
The kids started to cry. The drunk man ran over to the kids and I gasped "Oh my fucking god!" I slipped out my mouth. The drunk man punched one children in the face and the mom screamed. The child was knocked out immediately. The man who was telling the drunk man to get off ran over and launched himself on to the drunk man and pinned him to the floor. The black woman saw blood dripping down her sons nose and screamed "Somebody call an ambulance and police! For the love of god!" I wanted to do something but in this situation I was useless. My brother got up and took off his jacket, and put pressure on the young boys nose who was unconscious. He looked at the woman. "It will be alright ma'am just calm down." Her other child was a young girl who was crying loudly and holding her brother's hand. "Nick are you okay!?" She said in a cute voice. She looked about four years old. About five minutes later paramedics ran in to the train. The drunk man was yelling loud "Let me go fucker, ill beat your fucking ass!" He was still pinned down. The paramedics looked at the little boy and told my brother "Its alright now, please let go". My brother looked worried for the little boy. He stopped putting pressure on the child's nose and the paramedics immediately took care of him. One of the paramedics put their hand on the womans shoulder. She was still crying and held him in her arms. The drunk was taken out by the transit security. It was our stop and I looked at my brother. "Damien we have to get off, its our stop." He had blood on his coat.

It was stained with that little boys blood. Damien and me got up.

CHAPTER 3.

"We have about 20 minutes of walking." Said Damien. "Alright". We where in New York city. I have only been here twice. Damien looked off, sad but angry. "Are you okay Damien?" I said. "Yeah, i'm fine. Just angry at that drunk guy. He was wasted. Hope it gets him a long time in jail." "Yeah." I agreed. I saw a glisten in Damien's blue eyes. I thought about his eyes a lot, cause I have brown eyes, and my dad said I was the only one with brown eyes. To me, Damien was attractive. I felt weird around him sometimes. I had feelings for Damien, but I thought it would stay in the brother sister way. It was not like this though. I literally, like liked him. I never told him and I wanted it to stay that way. It was so wrong. But I kind of liked it. I found out I liked him when I was thirteen. The way he softly kissed my cheek before I was going to bed. It excited me, it made my stomach tingle. And thinking about it, standing beside him walking down the street it got me kind of horny. He was also twenty-two, so even if he did like me, we would be breaking some laws. Plus my dad would kill me, literally. He wouldn't think twice about it. Damien stopped at a liquor store. "Hold on a minute I am going to grab a six pack, want anything?" I stared at Damien like he was joking. He wasn't. And as much as I wanted to say no, he stopped me mid sentence. "I'll get you something fruity." He chuckled. I smiled awkwardly. He walked out a few minutes later and said "Want to skip the movie and go to a park? We are kind of late anyways." "I- I guess." I slurred. We walked to Central Park and went in to a quiet area and sat down under a tree. He popped a beer can open. "So, what did you want for your birthday?" "Nothing, I am okay. Haha" He looked over at me with a grin. "Anything you want, well, except for anything over twenty dollars." He passed me a fruity looking drink called *Atlanta Strawberry*. It looked good so I popped the cap and took a sip. It tasted amazing, I wanted more. I had three more of them cause he said they were a little expensive. I finished half of it in two minutes. "Slow down there Emilia, haha!" He chuckled. "It tastes so good though!" I looked in his eyes and giggled. He was making this cute smile. He pulled me close to him and then it got awkward for me. "You're soo jumpy Emilia, what is the matter?" Again looking concerned. "No really Damien i'm fine." He pulled away and started to finish his beers. About three beers later and and hour had passed, I finished one and a half Atlanta's, I was tipsy. He didn't look tipsy at all. He looked at me strangely. "What are you thinking about Emilia. "You" I spurted and then covered my mouth fast. "What?" I tried covering it up fast by saying "You making my birthday awesome." He smiled again "Well that's good I didn't want to ruin it so I did something fun for it. Do you want to start heading somewhere?" "No. I like it here for now." I made a clumsy smile. I felt like a four year old girl with a crush. I was giggling and smiling a lot. Then one second I stopped smiling and giggling. I felt extremely weird. My underwear felt kind of wet.

It felt like I peed myself.

CHAPTER 4.

"Emilia, what's the matter?" He looked at me. I looked at him and slowly looked down. He stopped looking. He started to laugh a little. "Did you just piss yourself?" I felt humiliated. "No- I didn't. I swear!"  
He looked straight in to my eyes. "Then what is it? Hmm?" I tried looking away. Then I stopped to think, what if this is fate telling me to get with him. I looked him straight in the eyes. "It felt kind of, weird.." He stopped laughing and kept looking at me. "What?" He said. I started turning red. "Well, haha, I think the Atlanta has kicked in." I tried to cover it up cause it was so overwhelming. I felt wet. I looked at his pants, getting more excited. My breathing was trembling. He wouldn't stop looking at me. It was turning me on knowing he was staring right at me while I was wet. "Well" I said "I think" He pulled me over to him and he starred in to my eyes. He wrapped me in to his arms tight. And it was going to be a sweet moment until I started getting a huge rush. My heart was beating fast. I swear I was about to cum. I pushed him away and fell backwards. "Emilia" He whispered. "I-.. I.. I'm so sorry Emilia, I should have never drank." I didn't say anything. I got on my knees and moved over to him. "I don't mind." "You don't mind?" he said. I looked at him and moved my head closer to his. He looked confused and shocked. I licked my lips slightly. "I like it when you kiss me when i'm about to go to bed." He was still in shock and he was quiet. I moved my lips to his and kissed him softly. He hesitated at first, but then he pushed his lips back and pulled me close to him. Then I felt a bulge in his pants. I moved on to his lap and we started making out. His bulge was pressed against my underwear under my short skirt. I stopped kissing him. Everything was so awkward. He whispered "So, you really did not pee yourself." He smiled. "I wanted to do this for so long, Emilia." He moved his hand lower. I slapped his hand. "I can't.. I'm a virgin." "Come on Emilia you know you want me, I see the way you look at me. So we can do this the easy way..." "Or?" I said looking concerned. "Or, hehe, baby, the hard way." He smirked with an evil smile. I could tell then booze kicked in. I tried getting up but he pulled me down. "Slow down baby, you're soo wet. You get wet a lot around me. I'm not stupid I can see it." It felt so wrong, but then it felt so right. "You're right." I said blushing. He slid his hand under my panties and started to finger me with one finger. I started to moan loud. "Shhh" he said. He covered my mouth. I looked so aroused. Then we started to hear someone coming along, "Hello? Are you okay?" Said a womans voice. Damien removed his hand immediately from my panties and got up.

"Yes, we are fine." He laughed nervously. My face was cherry red.

CHAPTER 5.

We were both drunk, but able to move. "Lets go." He said. "What time is it?" I said. "Twelve pm." "We can go catch that movie." He said with a blank stare. "Damien.." I said. He looked at me. "Wha-" I got close to him fast and kissed him and pushed him against a wall. We started making out hardcore and then I stuck my tonge in his mouth. I pushed my body against his pants, since he was six-five and I was 5 foot. I was really short and he was really tall. I loved it. He pushed me away. "We can't EVER do this again Emilia.. I'm sorry.." "But.. But why?" "Dad will kill us both. literally." "We will keep our feelings away from each other. Forever?" "You just made me a pedophile AND a incestual man. I can't do this. I need help.." He started to panic. I hugged him. " Damien its okay, calm down. I have feelings for you.. And as wrong as it is, I want you to be with me forever." He looked at me, his eyes started to tear up. "I love you..." I said to Damien. "I love you too Emilia..." I locked my eyes on his lips and kissed him quickly. We stopped and held hands. "So where we off to now?" I said smiling. "Anywhere you want little sis'. "Lets go home." I said. We went home. I was in my room reading a book about plants. I heard the downstairs door opening up fast. I immediately dropped the book I was holding. And thought, I forgot to clean my room.  
"FUCK!" I whispered out loud. I got up running around shoving my toys and books and clothes in the closet and under the bed. I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I was getting scared. I made my bed fast and it was kind of messy but it had to do. The door went swinging open. "I got you cake." My dad said. I looked at him. "Say fucking thank you. Fucking ungrateful cunt." "Thank you daddy sir." I said fast. My hands were trembling. "You don't want this cake do you?" He looked at it. "Please daddy I would like cake..." I said quietly.

"That's right. Go get your brother we are going downstairs to watch television and eat cake."

CHAPTER 6.

We went downstairs. I knocked on my brothers door. "Damien daddy and me want to eat cake and watch television." There was no answer. "Damien?" I knocked at the door a little harder. Still no answer. "I'm coming in Damien." I opened the door. I looked around and saw him beside the bed laying down. I walked over to discover his body limp and cold, blood dripping down his wrists. "DADDY!" I screamed as loud as I can. "DAMIEN! OH MY GOD DAMIEN!" I wrapped my hands around both his wrists and held them tight. My dad ran in as fast as he could. "What the fuck happened!?" He yelled and ran to Damien's phone. "I just found him here!" I cried. He dialed 911. "Ambulance. Yes. 1837 Newcastle Road. My son has cut his wrists and is loosing blood fast." He looked at Damien "Yes, my daughters doing that right now. Okay. Oka- What!?" "Whats wrong daddy?" I cried louder "15 minutes? He could be dead in that time!" I almost fainted. I saw Damien's eyelids moving backwards. I pulled him in to my lap. "I love you." I whispered crying. "Please don't leave me.. Please don't leave me.. Please.. Don't... Leave..." He was starting to stop breathing. I was about to loose the only person I cared about. My dad just stared and then he looked away. Damien stopped breathing. I started screaming "Damien! Please breath!" He luckily took a breath. I heard the ambulance in the background. It sounded so beautiful. I kissed his cheek and took off my key necklace. I put it around his neck. "I need you Damien, don't leave me now." The paramedics came in and checked on him. They took him. "You're not coming." said my dad. "W-What?" I said.


End file.
